La douceur du vent
by anzendes
Summary: Le calme et le silence était rare chez les Mugiwaras, et ces instants étaient les plus précieux.


Les vagues s'abattaient sur la coque du navire alors qu'elle était assise sur la tête du lion qui caractérisait leur navire. Le vent frôlait sans cesse son corps d'une façon telle à de délicieuses caresses. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était assise là, à regarder ce paysage qu'elle aimait tant en entendant chuchoter les vents au creux de ses oreilles, lui indiquant la direction à prendre pour rejoindre la prochaine île.

Pour une fois, la vie sur le Thousand Sunny était paisible, et aucuns bruits parasites ne venaient titiller ses oreilles. Peut être était-ce à cause de la soirée de la veille qui les avait tenus éveillés jusqu'à tôt ce matin, et que ces coéquipiers étaient encore en train de profiter du sommeil que leur prédisait cette belle journée.

C'est pour quoi, en cette magnifique journée, la navigatrice n'avait pu se résigner à simplement piquer un somme pour rattraper sa nuit : elle avait du temps devant elle pour ça, et profiter du calme n'était pas chose aisée sur ce navire. Alors, pour une fois, elle se laissait aller au silence. Un silence diablement bon.

Non loin d'elle, le bretteur de l'équipage était adosser à un mur, semblant dormir comme les autres membres. Mais il n'en était rien. Malgré son œil clôt, il gardait son attention fixé sur la rouquine : c'était inhabituel pour elle de se positionner à cet endroit sur le navire, et un accident était vite arrivé.

Enfin, c'était la version qu'il donnerait à quiconque lui demanderait pourquoi il s'était placé à cet endroit précis pour faire la sieste. En effet, lui qui habituellement préférait des endroits plus à l'ombre, était actuellement en plein soleil. Celui-ci lui picorait d'ailleurs la peau, et il se dit qu'il était chanceux d'avoir une peau à toutes épreuves : il n'attrapait jamais de coup de soleil.

De là où il était placé, il avait une vue direct sur le dos de la rouquine et ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade sur son corps fin. Ils se mettaient à voler dès lorsqu'un coup de vent était trop fort et il jurait que l'odeur caractéristique de la mandarine atteignait son nez à chaque fois. C'était un beau tableau qui se peignait sous son nez et il en était bien conscient.

Cette femme était considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes pirates, lui même pouvait en attester. Elle était dotée d'une beauté frappante, tout comme Robin. C'était un homme, et il savait juger les belles femmes qu'il avait devant lui, même si, il l'avouait, il avait une préférence pour la petite rouquine au tempérament impétueux.

Un coup de vent plus violent leur parvins alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Les longs cheveux roux virevoltèrent en son grès et, la douce odeur lui parvint une nouvelle fois. Il entendit son rire cristallin et il en fut troublé. Le vent lui avait-il susurré une blague qu'il n'aurait pas entendu ?

« Plus que trois heure, et on atteint l'île. Put-il entendre. »

Il était fasciné. S'il était devenu fou, il aurait pu croire que cette petite femme avait la capacité de communiquer avec le vent. Puis il s'était dit que c'était bête, même si elle était une navigatrice confirmée, elle ne pouvait pas être en capacité de le faire. Et puis, elle n'avait pas manger de fruit du démon qui aurait pu lui permettre cela.

« Ton regard va finir par me transpercer le dos, Zoro. »

Il sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, depuis quelques minutes, ses yeux étaient plongés sur sa fine silhouette.

« Mes yeux ne sont pas des sabres, Nami. »

Il put l'entendre rire, un rire sonore qu'il aimait tant entendre et qui lui mettait du baume au cœur peu importe les situations.

« Non, c'est sûr. Mais ils sont presque aussi aiguisées. »

Ce fut à son tour de rire, de bon cœur. Il appréciait les moments de légèretés qu'ils entretenaient de temps en temps comme ça. Leur relation n'était pas que conflits, et c'est ça qu'il appréciait avec ce petit bout de femme. Doucement, il se leva et s'avança lentement vers elle, qui sourit en recevant des effluves de son parfum. Il s'installa à ses côtés sur la tête du lion en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Notre relation à distance ne te plaisait plus tant que ça ? »

Il lui coula un regard rieur alors qu'elle plissa son nez d'une façon étonnamment mignonne. Il lui envoya une pichenette sur le front.

« Oh, si tu savais comme c'était dur à surmonter, ces mètres de distance ! »

À nouveau, ce rire cristallin passa la barrière de ses lèvres et retenti sur quelque mètres, porté par le vent qui caressait à présent leur deux corps. La navigatrice se sentit comme dans une bulle isolée de tout l'espace d'une seconde. Elle passa sa main dans les longs cheveux verts qui semblaient s'être livrés à un combat de boxe, cette idée la fit doucement rire.

« Ils commencent à être long, tu devrais songer à les couper. »

Le bretteur eut un fin sourire et se pencha doucement vers la rouquine pour y déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Ce contact la fit légèrement frissonner et, elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit plus prolongé.

Une explosion de voix les coupa dans leur moment de tendresse alors qu'une tornade blonde arrivait à toute vitesse dans leur direction. En voyant Robin arriver plus lentement, elle sourit. Zoro soupira.

« Et c'est reparti... C'qu'il me gonfle ce débile de cuisto. »


End file.
